


a wish for the world

by fairy_queen_titania2514



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_queen_titania2514/pseuds/fairy_queen_titania2514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two girls, one magical book and a spell for disaster. all combined with a visit to the world of personified countries. let the adventure begin. (better than summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a wish for the world

**Author's Note:**

> this is a spinoff story, of sorts, for the story Domino Effect posted by lunathesoulslayer. also available on fanfiction under my name titania2514. i do not own Hetalia or Talia. i only own this story and Jailen.

they say that dreams come true. sometimes things happen that make me want to believe that. like being transported to a different world in a heartbeat or watching a fight that really shouldn’t break the laws of physics but it did. i might want to start from the way beginning, this might be a bit overwhelming.  
on a day like any other two girls were hanging out, one of them being me and the other my best friend Talia. like any other day we would grab a pepperoni pizza, some chocolate chip something and a few dozen video games. same old same old. nothing new in any of that statement. you might be saying, get on to the point already. i’m getting there, hold on. impatient much.  
continuing on, the day i decide to hang at her place was the day i’m still debating if i hate or not. just continue on. i’ll just write the story down for you to read.

it was a day like any other. as it said in the intro. a day that came every two weeks or so for me. after playing a few rounds of Halo 3 and 4 as well as watching Talia play Assassin’s Creed Brotherhood and Batman, we got down to business. pulling out our laptops we were soon binge watching our latest anime Hetalia starting from season one. about halfway through the third season we put it on pause so we could work on our story.  
a collaboration if you could call it that. so i turned on a hetalia playlist and we got started. “just imagine if we showed the characters this playlist.” i laughed. “More like this story.” Talia laughed along.  
soon we were joking along, the story completely abandoned. finally when we were done with our laughing fits Talia decided to change the subject. “i found this really cool book in my collection. i haven’t seen it before but it looks like some sort alchemy book of sorts.” she pulled out an old book with almost yellowed pages.  
“don’t tell me you’re going to try and be an alchemist?” i asked her. “aren’t i one already?” she joked. then she began to flip through the book. “remember what happened with Ed and Al.” i reminded her, referencing from Fullmetal Alchemist another anime on our top ten scale.  
a shiver was slowly creeping up my spine with each flip of a page. finally she stopped on a suspicious page. “this looks promising.” she concluded. the page was in a language i couldn’t figure out. “What language is that?” i asked.  
she looked over the page for herself. “Latin i think, there’s a few texts in english though.” her finger scanned over the symbols on the page. i sighed, “i have a feeling this is going to end really bad or doesn’t work.”  
Talia just gave me a bright smile, “Lighten up Jailen, there’s nothing to worry about.” the sinking feeling spread, “that’s what i’m worried about.” i mumbled to myself.  
“Let’s try it out!” she decided and proceeded to clear my stuff and anything in the middle of the floor to the wall to provide enough space. trusting my instincts i grabbed my new backpack shaped like Happy from Fairy Tail and proceeded to put my charger and phone in it, as well as my headphones and wallet. then while Talia was distracted with setting up the spell i grabbed her phone as well as charger and her wallet as well.  
she turned to me after a few minutes, “Ready?” she asked. i nodded and crouched next to her, Happy in a death grip. for emphasize she clapped her hands and placed them on the circle and muttered a few words i couldn’t make out. a few minutes passed of complete silence. “huh? see it didnt……” my vision started to drift.  
“I’m feeling sleepy all of a sudden.” Talia mumbled. “A-aye.” then i blacked out.

through the clouds of black i heard voices. “Are they okay?” “Who are these two?” “you just found them outside?” a bunch of voices, a bunch of accents all at once. i groaned and turned over, pawing for my pillow/backpack. “Talia,” i mumbled, “did you let my siblings in?”  
i heard a laugh. groaning i turned back the other way clutching my bag close. “mama, what’s that weird bag in her hands?” someone asked. through the haze someone lightly tapped me.  
though my limbs felt like lead i swatted them off. Cracking an eye open i made out a pair of violet eyes staring down at me. my breath hitched in my throat. “T-Talia?” i asked. i heard two answers. one was still slurred with sleep and the other was uncertain. sitting up i finally made out the room around me.  
a conference room with a big oval table. i became aware that i was lying on the cold hard floor. in this instant i was glad that i hadn’t changed into my pjs yet. more than ten pairs of eyes were staring at us.  
i felt the heat rise to my cheeks. hiding my face behind Happy i scurried over to the still sleeping Talia. shaking her shoulder i managed to wake her up. “Talia.” i whispered, “you might want to see this.”  
she finally opened her eyes and sat up groggily. “is it time to make breakfast already?” she mumbled. “No get up, you have to see this.” i whispered/hissed.  
“Did you need something with me? more like how do you know my name?” someone spoke up. i looked up to see a beautiful woman with long brown and red hair and blue eyes. she looked to be about 22. “Kesesese, calm down liebe, you’re scaring the frau.” a familiar white haired guy spoke up from nearby.  
Talia rubbed the sleep from her eyes, “Damn it, i fell asleep with my contacts still in.” she cursed, “huh, Talia is my name.” Talia looked at the voice and froze.  
“Atlantis?” Talia asked. “Atlantis?!” i repeated looking at the woman to Talia and back.  
“so we have two strange girls here and they know your name Atlantis.” a certain messy blond haired male spoke up from his seat.  
“I-Iggy?” i squeaked. “Don’t call me that!” he snapped. “Dudes, we totally stopped the meeting for this.” America spoke up.  
“Shut up all of you.” Talia snapped. she struggled to her feet. by this time i was ready to have a full blown panic attack. so many familiar yet strange faces closer than i thought. my eyes started to spin as i climbed to my feet as well.  
“Are you okay?” a kind voice asked. i turned my head to see an equally beautiful woman with really long wavy dark brown hair and honey brown eyes looking at me with concern. in her arms was a child no older than seven months tops. something inside me told me that she was someone who i knew quite deeply. “O-Olympus?” i asked. she smiled at me, “That’s me, who are you two?”  
i wanted to say something, but my mouth wouldn’t work. getting flustered all of a sudden in front of the world. literally. every country that i had seen in Hetalia must have been standing in the room. plus a few kids here and there. “i-i-i…” i stammered.  
“Hey Jailen? i’m not crazy and seeing things right? because why can i see the Axis and Allies plus everyone else?” Talia finally spoke up after assessing the situation.  
“she seems to be in shock.” a voice almost in a monotone spoke up. looking towards the voice i noticed a girl about two years younger than me with blonde hair and hazel eyes. from what i had written that girl must have been Olympus’s eldest daughter, Athena.  
“Aw lay off her sis! she’s just around our age.” a boy with brown hair and violet eyes chided next to her.  
“Calm down you two.” an almost timid voice scowled. “Yes papa.” they chimed in unison. ‘papa?’ i thought.  
“Vill everyone just shut up and let them talk!!” a voice commanded. the crowd cleared and showed an angry Germany. he was probably angry that we interrupted an important (not so much) meeting.  
the room was now quiet and all eye were trained on Talia and i. “Nice to meet you, I’m Talia.” Talia introduced. clutching my backpack close to my person i was able to talk without stammering. “very nice to meet you all, I’m Jailen.” i introduced and to and emphasize i gave a small smile.  
“Hey liebe, the frau has the same name as you.” i heard Prussia speak up. “Mutti she reminds me of you a bit.” a white haired girl confirmed nearby.  
“What brings you girls here anyway?” england asked standing up. i glared at Talia, “Someone found a book of spells.” i spoke up.  
she shrugged, “it worked didn’t it.” “a book?” Atlantis asked. Talia nodded.  
“veee, You never did answer the question as to how you knew Atlantis’s human name.” Italy finally spoke up. for someone who was usually bubbly and loud he was surprisingly quiet.  
before i could answer, Talia was there to answer the question before i could.  
Talia’s POV  
“You could say it's magic that got us here! I found an old book in a library and the old women let me take it back with me, being a lover of magic myself I wanted to see how it works, now that I think about it though the latin did translate at one point into another world, but ya we are not from this world, we are from one where magic , countries like you guys, and creativity don't exist! And…..we don't have the book anymore” I said at rapid fire. My grin wide and excited to see this new world.

Jailen Pov  
she had to be straightforward and blunt about everything. just like her. but it did cut down on suspicion on us. i glanced at the others, their blank stares pierced into us. Talia seemed to be happy about this whole experience but i on the other hand was shaking in my boots. i was also excited to meet all the different characters but this was frightening all the same.  
“so a different world you say?” England clarified. ”yes , and we know all about you!! Like how atlantis was trained by greece for the first thousand years and abused heavily!! Or how england has magical friend!! Or italy was an assassin, and killed french armies in a single night!” Talia said.  
the stares of different countries bore into us. “how did you know about that?” Prussia asked standing up. “Only us main G11 should know of that information.” England clarified.  
“Talia!” i hissed, “Tone it down!” ” why? Their stories came to our world like the book did I know it!!! My theories are never wrong!! And besides we wrote a story about all that!! Just as one can come to this world maybe it's the same that our stories came to this world!! Its called the butterfly effect!!” Talia chirps.  
“Vhat do you mean vrote a story?” Germany inquired. “Talia please, did you just have a spoonful of sugar or something? they look like they want to string us alive!” i hissed.  
then out of nowhere Olympus started laughing. we looked at her. “You two are funny. really funny. how you know that stuff escapes me, but different world? isnt that only for anime and stuff that Japan makes?” she laughed wiping away a tear.  
“it’s not all anime Olympus-san.” Japan clarified. “with all the magic that you’ve seen, you don’t believe them?” England asked stupefied at her apparent stupidity.”why not? Sometimes the world are far stranger than a reality we can think of…..wait I can prove it to you guys!!” Talia grabs a thing of dust from her bag and threw it onto olympus. “ see how's it's cycling around her!!? It shows she has a protective magnetic field due to a atmospheric change!! Thus she is not from this world!!” Talia said like that was common english..  
at this moment i wanted to smash my head into a wall like China did at what she had just said. only those with a major in science could understand her. when i looked at Olympus she was scanning herself over. “But...dont we all have some sort of protective barrier around us? it doesn’t seem so other worldly.”  
i saw Atlantis facepalm at her sister’s sudden stupidity. a sigh escaped my lips. “Stop Talia they wont believe you with words alone. dont worry i brought our phones while you were setting up. i have some pictures that might be able to clear some things up.” i sighed producing our phones from my backpack.  
before i could get to my pictures Solon, the brown haired, violet eyed son of Olympus took my phone. “Cool, i haven’t seen this model before. does it have any games?” he asked looking it over.  
“hey give that back!” i demanded. he laughed and started running causing me to start chasing after him. suddenly Athena stuck out her foot and tripped him. he did a faceplant on the floor and let go of my phone causing it to slide a couple of feet away. i scrambled after it quickly as Athena proceeded to scowl her older twin brother.  
from nearby Prussia started laughing but was silenced with a quick but effective punch in the arm by his wife. with my eyes trained to the ground i failed to notice the wall in front of me. or should i saw Russian? with an oof i fell backwards, losing my glasses in the process. “you are alright da?” a thick Russian accent.  
i nodded vigorously looking around for my only connection to sight. suddenly, through my blurred vision, i made out a gloved hand. taking it, the person pulled me to my feet easily. “Russia?” i asked, “it that you?”  
“Da.” the voice answered. a smile crossed my lips as he handed me my glasses and phone. “Spasibo Russia.” i thanked him. “You are not scared of me?” he asked when he noticed i wasn’t shrinking away from him. i shook my head, “You're not scary. just…..misunderstood.” i spoke softly.  
placing a hand on my head softly he patted my head meaningfully. “Spasibo Jailen.” he whispered. i nodded and before he could react i glomped him in a hug. for a moment he tensed up before his arms circled around my smaller figure. “You really are a teddy bear.” i mumbled.  
“Are you crying frau?” Germany asked as i let the big man go. “Huh?” i asked puzzled before realizing i had tears running down my face. “really jailen you are going to cry now of all times? why not wait till we leave? after all the saying is no ending is happy, so give me a good middle and a wonderful start” said talia smiling at me. “shut up you ice statue, just because you can control all your emotions doesn’t mean i can!! “ i replied wiping at the tears. “i didn’t say that, but the book was called the butterfly’s world, any one know that name?” asked talia. “wait i remember that book, odd little thing, never got any of the spells to work…..so how did you?” asked atlantis. “i have no idea, the laws of science don’t go as far as to tell me how this works” responded talia. “...alright i believe them” said atlantis making her choice final.  
“i can’t help but agree with you there Atlantis. i can’t help but believe them too.” England spoke up.  
Germany grunted in agreement and a few others added their agreements. “Why are you still crying?” Talia asked me.  
i desperately tried to wipe away my tears but they wouldn’t stop. “Please don’t cry.” Olympus tried to persuaded.  
“She’s older than us right?” a voice spoke up. “Shush Amelia dont be rude.” a voice interjected.  
suddenly a boy no older than 8 or 9 came up to me carrying a beige teddy bear that was almost as big as he was. i stared at him as he lifted it up for me to take. “Here.” his voice was like Canada’s, barely above a whisper. “Please don’t cry.” he continued. I looked up to see solon stroking my head like a kid. out of the corner of my eye i saw talia snickering to the side while I cried. “you are a terrible friend” I said while I glared at her. “but you love me anyway Ms emotional, anyways we can't get back, due to the polarity of the spell and the effect on the surrounding area as well as having the key in the factor of a wormhole that sucked the book in while we were transported here. but we might also….” she continued to drone.  
some of the countries stared at her as she continued to drone on and on until she was finished. for a few moments there was complete silence.  
“English for those not as smart?” England asked. “she is saying she has No way of knowing where the book landed, and this the way back home for them is lost” replied atlantis.  
Raising an eyebrow at her behavior she turned to me,” did you have any knowledge of the book or where it may have landed jailen?” she asked smiling. i looked around seeing if the book landed anywhere nearby but to my disappointment there was no sign of it. i thought i had spotted it a few moments ago but i was mistaken.  
“no where.” i point out to her. a curse escapes her lips. “So that book got you here then?” a monotoned voice spoke up. i turned to see Norway standing there as well as the rest of the Nordic 5. Talia nodded, “i forgot the spell that i used and i can’t find the book.”  
as Talia talked with the magic 4 (England, Atlantis, Romania, and Norway) i sat at the sidelines watching her act so natural around these ancient countries. ‘i wish i could act like that.’ i thought to myself. soon i found myself lost in thought.  
i didn’t even notice anyone calling for me until they shook my shoulders. “Jailen.” a voice snapped. i snapped back to reality to find Talia shaking me. “What?” i asked her. “ i cant find my phone.” she whispered to me, “it’s not in my pockets.”  
i dug through the small pouch hidden on Happy for her phone. “Here, i knew you would look for it.” i told her. she flashed me a grin and ran off back to her group. now i again was sitting by myself doing nothing but staring as the countries got back down to business.  
this time the business was finding a way to get us back home. halfway through the meeting it was stopped when everyone heard a growl. we all looked around for the source until all eyes landed on me. i felt my face heat up as Talia began to laugh. “Someone’s hungry.” Olympus laughed. the child in her arms began to squirm at the mention of food.  
speak of the devil, the children begin to whine about food as well. Olympus turned to the rest, “i guess we can break for lunch.” she announced.  
there was a chorus of agreement. “Yay food!!” Olympus's son, Solon and Atlantis’s son, Fritz, cheered. the rowdier children ran out the room leaving behind Athena, Isidore, Amelia and Marionette. along with the adults.  
“Bruder, go control your children.” Germany sighed under his breath. Prussia ran out the room shouting at his children.  
out of the corner of my eye i watched Isidore walk over to what looked like an empty chair only to tug on something in it and beg for food. “Well are you hungry too Talia?” England asked her.  
her face was in a book that Atlantis had brought her on different spells. “no i’m fine.” she excused. “are you sure?” Germany asked. she waved him off, “as i said i’m fine.”  
Olympus just smiled, “we’ll bring you something later than.” she said before leaving. a smile broke out on my lips as i followed the others.  
“How about you try some of my food Jailen aru?” China asked. i nodded, “ i would love…...” “No you git she would rather try my food than your’s!” England interjected. soon there was bickering amongst the countries of whose food i would rather have.  
i looked amongst them and i was about to speak up when a voice cut them all off. “Let her speak!” a whisper of a voice yelled.  
everyone stopped to look at the new voice. standing next to Olympus was Canada. almost unseen to most. his face had a hint of red to it showing that he was embarrassed. “Im sure she wants to try all of your food just give her a chance to speak.” he continued. then he hid behind Kumajiro in his arms.  
A smile graced Olympus’s face as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Good job maple leaf.” she whispered.  
“So,” Germany interjected, “vhat vould you like to try?” he asked. i looked amongst them. “well if you don’t mind i would like to try everyone’s food. even England’s. im sure his cooking isn’t all that bad.”  
everyone begged to differ. yes i read stories and watched the show dozens of times to know better but something told me to at least try it. i mean i tried fish and chips a couple of times but that was homemade with an American twist to it.  
an hour passed by before the kids and i were seated with plates of food in front of us. just the sight of the delicious food made me drool. “Let’s dig in!” Solon and Fritz cheered in unison.  
Athena yanked his collar, “What did mama tell you?” she scowled her older brother. a laugh escaped his lips, “to say grace.” he mumbled. “Don’t make me throw you in the ocean.” she hissed.  
his violet eyes widened, “No anything but that!!” he begged.  
i almost forgot that when Solon was a child he almost drowned if it wasn’t for Atlantis who couldn’t really swim at all. he must have developed a fear of water. ironic for a kid who’s mom is an island country surrounded by water.  
after saying grace with everyone, we all began to dig in. even the adults. with each bite i took, rainbows seemed to appear across my vision at the many glimpses of heaven i got. “This is so good!” i gushed, stuffing my face with tamales from Spain.  
“Save some for the rest of us frau.” Prussia laughed as he stuffed his plate as well. i laughed as i loaded my plate with seconds of everything. when i was done i snagged some for Talia and headed back to conference room while everyone finished up.  
knocking on the door i walked in. “Food.” i announced stepping in.

Talia’s POV  
nothing. in all the books Atlantis and Norway brought me i found nothing. no way home, no portal, no nothing. i felt like punching something out of pure frustration. thank goodness there was a chair nearby i could throw at the wall. it was a good thing everyone had broke for lunch so i could concentrate more.  
time slowly ticked by. with each passing second on the nearby clock i got no where closer to finding a way home for me and Jailen. after an hour passed since we broke for lunch there was a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice announce food.  
i looked up to see Jailen’s smiling face as she held a rather large plate filled with all sorts of food. “everyone made something. i didn’t know what you wanted so i brought some of everything.” she continued setting the plate down nearby.  
eying the plate i sat up from the pile of books. “How are things going? getting any closer?” she asked, concern clearly written on her face.  
“if i had that book, maybe i could get closer to an answer.” i sighed snatching one of the many pastries on the plate. “its got to be here somewhere.” i continued taking a bite of out of it before Jailen could stop me.  
there was a horrible taste in my mouth. “what is that!?” i demanded, spitting it out. “Guess.” she laughed holding up a burnt scone. “why did you bring that?! you already know that you never eat those!!” i yelled at her.  
she fell on the nearby ground clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard. “Iggy insisted that you try them. i couldn’t turn him down.” she laughed wiping tears from her eyes.  
“England made scones.” i pointed out, “do you want to kill us?!” she laughed some more, her voice coming out in wheezes, “his fish and chips are alright i guess. edible i can assure you.”  
i grabbed a dumpling off the plate to get rid of the burnt taste in my mouth. “im surprised that didn’t knock either of us out yet.” i commented taking a bit of the steaming treat.  
Jailen giggled as she sat in the seat next to me. “i changed the recipe a little. following Olympus’s recipe and making sure he didn’t screw up with measuring. to put it simply all he did was burn them to charcoal.” she clarified.  
“is that so?” i mumbled while eating. to admit the food was really good. by the time the other countries came in half the contents of the plate were gone. “Oh good you ate.” England observed. “Get lessons on cooking already.” i snapped at him, “you want to cause someone to break a tooth.”  
“Too late dudette it already happened, more than once.” America interjected. “i told you Angleterre, you should have let me teach you.” France spoke up.  
“Shut up cheesy monkey!! no one asked you!!” England snapped. the two continued to bicker until Atlantis shut them both up.  
“So figure anything out?” she asked. the whole room became silent as everyone waited for an answer. “No.” i admitted, “nothing even close to what i need to get us home.”  
“vee, the sun if going to go down soon. where are you two going to stay?” Italy asked, his amber eyes laced with concern.  
i locked eyes with Jailen for a moment. she shrugged before burying her face in her phone, probably looking through ifunny or something. i looked at all the countries. “it’s clear that she doesn’t know vhere they’re going to be staying.” Germany spoke up, interrupting me before i could say anything.  
“well, i say let them choose which one of us they stay with.” England suggested. “Dude awesome idea!! they can totally crash at my place!!” America yelled.  
“dad.” Amelia whispered, “i don’t think we have any spare bedrooms.” “Nyet, it’s alright sunflower, we have room.” Russia spoke up.  
“Well i have room at my place.” England pitched in.  
“Ve do too. right liebe?” Prussia interjected.  
“yeah, we do have a few spare guest rooms left.” Atlantis clarified.  
soon all the countries were saying that they had room for us to stay in. “So girls, vhere do you vant to stay?” Germany asked.

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhanger!!! not really, there are three or so more chapters after this. so stay tuned. im still sort of new to this website so bear with me. so until next chapter!!


End file.
